


Lost Memories

by Aurore_du_Matin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guardian Minerva McGonagall, Guardian Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Later Mentions of Sickness, Slytherin!Centered, Slytherin!OCs, black magic, first year, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore_du_Matin/pseuds/Aurore_du_Matin
Summary: "You-You're going to give them back, right? "When a powerful child sees her life turned upside down, She goes in search of her memories. However, the only question is: Black or White Magic?Everyone knows Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But few are aware of the existence of Aurora Sunshine, whose parents were Lord Voldemort's previous victims. However, no one knows why she survived. After all, wasn't the Dark Lord known to kill all those who crossed his path? Raised by Minerva McGonagall, Aurora lived her whole life in Hogwarts, except for the two terms she spent at the BeauxBâtons school of Magic when she turned 10. McGonagall will always be there for her. Or at least, if the unspeakable love she has for Aurora does not break under the onslaught of dark magic, for which the young witch feels more and more attracted.But Aurora's problems do not stop there: parts of her life seem to have been erased from her mind. Her intuition keeps whispering to her that the key to this mystery is hiding inside Hogwarts. In her hunt for her lost memories, she has one clue: Lily Evans is part of her family, she is related to Harry Potter.What if everything was much more complicated than expected?





	Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scooter3scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/gifts).

> This story was first written in French (my mother-language) a few years ago.  
But I wanted a friend who only speaks English to be able to tell me what she thought of the story :)  
I apologize for the English because, obviously, I had to translate and this is not beta-ed.  
The first chapters aren't really great but that's life I guess.  
No regular updates (like all my stories… >_>') Because I have a life, with classes to attend, and sometimes things to write for my IRL  
I had to suppress things from the French versions because there were debates or jokes about whether the characters were to use the English or French names for some things (Diagon Alley, Fawkes…) obviously it would be weird to do that with the English version as it is the legitimate language ^^'  
Sets during Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, main events wont change because I didn't want the main timeline to be affected.  
Only Aurora and Celeste are mine.

Aurora had to admit it: she was very excited. Living at Hogwarts without being a student had been a wonderful experience, but tomorrow she would return as a student. Wearing the Sorting Hat on her head, hearing it scream the name of her house, walking the corridors during breaks, drinking every word of the teacher during classes... The simple perspective of all of this drove her mad with joy. She would finally be part of the world she had longed for.  
As she was walking down the stairs of their Hogsmead's house, she was taken with a pinch of nostalgia. Aurora sighed: she would no longer be able to annoy Filch, Hogwarts' caretaker, while knowing that she wouldn't get detention. Same went for sneaking into the teachers' offices without them knowing... She could not help but promise herself that she would never forget these childhood memories spent in complete recklessness.  
When she entered the living room, she was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped when Minerva McGonagall asked her:

\- So, are you ready?

\- Yes, said Aurora firmly.

\- Are you sure (McGonagall's voice became hesitant) that you... want to go alone?

The girl closed her eyes and thought of an answer that would not offend her guardian. Indeed, since the death of her parents, Aurora had been in charge of Minerva McGonagall. Minerva had always taken care of her as she would have done for the biological daughter she had never had. Even though the girl often called her "Professor McGonagall", sometimes she called her "mother", even if it was rather extremely rare.  
Finally, Aurora opened her eyes again and said:

\- I think that I want to visit Diagon Alley alone, wander where my instincts tell me to. I don't think I could do it if I have an adult with me.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the young girl and then slowly nodded. She turned to the door that led to their tiny garden.

\- The portkey awaits you in the garden. Don't linger!

Aurora felt relieved McGonagall had nothing against her going alone. She took the purse from the little table and went out into the garden. She looked one last time at Hogsmead's cloudless sky and then took a look at the portkey. It was an old wallet with a check pattern. The girl looked at it for a moment, not daring to touch it. Her slight apprehension was only reinforced by the fact that she lied to McGonagall: she was not well, she was missing something there, near her heart, and she had the feeling that she could only find what it was if she went alone. But, now that she was confronted with the object of her desire, Aurora felt her apprehension turn into fear. She didn't want to go anymore, she wanted to turn around. She glanced back towards the kitchen's window, but McGonagall was no longer there. She no longer had a choice.

Let's go, she thought as she grabbed the portkey. She then had the horrible impression of being sucked by something and then violently thrown into Space. She still managed to land on her feet. Logically, she was in the courtyard of the Leaking Cauldron, near the secret passage leading to Diagon Alley. 

Before she could gather her thoughts, the girl was hit by a huge mass and fell to the ground. She felt she was losing her temper: if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being so brutally knocked down. She lifted her head, ready to insult the person who had made her fall when she recognized the black hair and shaggy beard of the man.

\- Hagrid! Aurora exclaimed. What are you doing here?

\- Aurora! Well... I'm taking Harry to Diagon Alley. Hagrid declared, pointing to a boy with rebellious hair and green eyes.

Aurora dusted her clothes, and, prepared to get up when her eyes met a hand stretched out towards her.

\- Need help? Harry kindly proposed.

\- Yes, thank you.

The girl grabbed Harry's hand, and he helped her to stand up again. Yet when she grabbed the boy's hand, she experienced a strange tingling sensation, the magic nature of which was beyond doubt. It had walked through her body at the speed of light, and it was as if she was rejoicing to see this boy she didn't even know.  
Strange... But the girl did not focus on it. In the meantime, she had seen a mark on the boy's forehead, a scar well known in the whole Wizarding World, although few had ever seen it from this close. Incredibly, despite this discovery, she could not help but notice that, if you took a closer look, the young boy's green eyes were very similar to hers.

-So you're Harry Potter? She asked, her voice insecure.

\- That's right... Please tell me that you're not going to hold on to me like the other crazy people in the bar? Harry asked with a touch of irony in her voice, mixed with worry.

Harry could not help but look back as if to check that no one had followed them. He was not used to this. Some people, like Draco Malfoy, were very comfortable with fame while others were not. It seemed that Harry Potter was just like that.

\- No, she reassured him. But I... I just thought that, maybe, you know what it's like to be... (Aurora took a deep breath before continuing:) to be an orphan... Or, let's say, adopted... "

Harry gave her a surprised look.

\- My name is Aurora Sunshine. My... She stopped, her voice broken, and looked away.

Hagrid, determined to finish the story, took a deep breath and turned to a very intrigued Harry Potter.

\- Aurora's parents were the previous victim of You Know Who. A very dark Wizard. The one I told ya 'bout this morning. They were killed the same day as yours. Since then she has been entrusted to Professor McGonagall who works at Hogwarts.

\- McGonagall is my tutor. Said Aurora, not without difficulty. Even though I was told I have a protector whose name is Secret. She added, looking at Hagrid with a murderous look.

Harry had to understand, given Hagrid's obvious clumsiness, that it was he who had told him about this protector story. With the murderous look on her face, he must have understood that she had not succeeded in making him confess who was the mysterious man.

\- Listen, Aurora, started the giant, don't complain too much! It's great to have someone looking out for ya. I once showed ya a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but it terrified ya. Ten minutes later, who do I see coming into my house screaming at me?  
Aurora's eyes shone with a light of hope that soon faded when Hagrid picked up and mumbled:

\- Shouldn't have said that...

Next to him, the boy sighed:

\- At least you didn't grow up with the Dursleys! He said with a bitter tone.

Aurora gave him a compassionate look: from the tone he had taken, it appeared to her that these Dursleys were far from being the perfect guardians. She wanted to ask him about it, but Hagrid, who must have thought he had wasted too much time already, stepped forward and touched several stones from the wall in a strange and illogical order. Then the wall opened up to a strange place.

Hagrid took Harry to Gringotts. Meanwhile, Aurora decided to go and see for her black wizard robes, as she already had the money to buy them. Her meeting with Harry Potter had distracted her, but instead of filling the void she had felt inside her, it had, oddly enough, only made it bigger. She quickly put back the mask of happiness she had composed herself and entered the dress shop at the same time as Draco Malfoy.

\- Hi, Draco. She greeted him with enthusiasm.

\- Hi Aurora, how are you?

While Aurora's measurements were being taken, the two friends told each other the latest news. They had known each other for years. They had met by chance at the age of eight. Since Draco's father was part of Hogwarts' board, he had taken his son with him so that he could... Admire the castle. At that time, some students were laughing at Aurora, and Draco had wanted to defend her (something she could not do right away since she was cluttered with books). But she had firmly retorted that she didn't need him (by glaring at him), before throwing a book at the third year Slytherin who had been mocking her. He had of course gone to complain to Severus Snape, Slytherin's head and friend of Draco's father, who had lectured them (although Drago had had the unpleasant impression that he had been nicer to Aurora). But the blondie had been impressed by the black-haired girl and, after a few heated fights and discussions later, they became friends. Since then they tried to see each other as often as possible, Draco sometimes inviting her to Malfoy Manor, despite the reticence of his parents as well as McGonagall's.

Once both of them purchased their robes, they headed to Flourish & Botts to shop for books. Draco almost lost Aurora in the maze of bookshelves. She showed him a book about the Magical part of France where a picture of the Beauxbâtons school of Magic could be seen. The year before, Aurora had spent two terms there learning the basics of magic. Hogwarts did not have a primary school, unlike Beauxbâtons, and Aurora's already powerful magic had earned her a place in the special program of the French school. But the more she looked at the picture of the French school, the more the emptiness near her heart grew, without her knowing why. Fortunately, Draco took the book from her, putting it back on the shelf, to force her to go and pay for her purchases.

Finally, Aurora remembered that she had to buy an animal and had to reluctantly say goodbye to Draco. She wasn't looking forward to being alone again, with that horrible emptiness inside her chest. Perhaps she should have let her guardian come... But the prospect of finding a new friend, a companion for her coming years, diverted her from her dark thoughts. She headed for the store and immediately fell in love with a beautiful spotted owl. She approached the saleswoman and asked:

\- How much for this one, please?

\- It's a male, his name is Rario. Eight galleons if you want a cage and food with it.

Aurora paid immediately and, when she got the cage back, smiled at the bird as it hooted gently. He seemed happy that she chose him. She stroked him gently and felt a soft balm come to lightly relieve her wounds. She had chosen well.  
Checking her list, Aurora realized that all she needed was her wand, as she already had a cauldron and ingredients. Heading towards Ollivander's shop, she realized that the idea of buying a wand made her uncomfortable. But why was that? She tried to stop thinking about it and focused on looking happy as she waved to Harry, who was waiting not far from the shop.

\- So, you coming? She asked him as she was pushing the door open.

And together, they entered the shop. It was much darker than Aurora had expected, but after all, choosing a wand had always had something mystical about it.

\- Ah, Miss Sunshine... Mr. Potter. What a pleasure. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Launched the recognizable voice of Mr. Ollivander.

The old man came to stand in front of them. Aurora had to admit that she found him slightly scary, a little offbeat. Of course, they talked about Harry's scar, but not only that: the merchant surprised them by remembering the exact composition of the wands the young boy's parents had bought decades ago. As Harry was descending directly from a great line of wizards, the Potters, and as Ollivander had already carefully studied the various wands of the boy's ancestors, the merchant assured that the Harry would quickly find a wand and suggested that he go first. Aurora let him with great pleasure, feeling relieved to see how the selection process was going at the British merchant's.  
However, the latter had made a mistake: it took more than thirty wands, a small pile, to be tested before Harry could find the one that suited him. He paid his seven galleons and exited the shop with his magnificent holly wand with phoenix feather core, whose wood's beauty was only equaled in splendor by the sad story of its twin and You-Know-Who.

\- I'll wait for you outside. He whispered to her.

He found Ollivander a little disturbed and did not want to be in his presence any longer.

\- So it's your turn, Miss Sunshine... Is this your first wand? 

\- I... I don't know. She replied surprised by her failure to remember anything.

But the more she tried to remember, the more the void grew. It was a horrible feeling, like a giant snake preventing her from breathing.

\- You don't know if you've ever had a wand?

Ollivander had raised his eyebrows, septic, wondering if it was a bad joke. Aurora almost trembled before his eyes, caught in the act. Thinking logically, she realized that she had necessarily already owned a wand, as she remembered casting spells during her classes in France.

\- No, wait, I've already had one... the girl muttered as she frowned.

She had the image of the wand in her head, but she no longer remembered what she had done with it. There had to be a logical explanation since she was sure she didn't have a wand on her and McGonagall had expressly reminded her to buy one. The crazy image of a wand stuck in a frozen tree trunk in the middle of a waterfall imposed itself on her, triggering migraines in the process. She didn't understand how it could have happened, didn't even know if it was real. She had too much of a headache.

\- Something happened to it. She simply said.

From the look of Ollivander's eyes, Aurora suspected that he was far from satisfied. He mumbled something that looked like "fortunately it wasn't one of mine..." and went to the storage room to get a box.

\- Try this one. Vinewood, unicorn hair, 11 inches, flexible.

Aurora shook the wand and heard the sound of a broken jar. As with Harry, there quickly was a pile of wands in front of her. Ollivander seemed more and more annoyed: two difficult customers in one day! Suddenly, he turned to Aurora. With a frightened look, he exclaimed, "Could it be? "And ran to get another wand.

\- Try this one: Cherry wood, Dragon heartstring, 34.5cm, Slightly springy flexibility.

A strange feeling invaded her. But contrary to what she thought, Ollivander did not smile at her, did not give her a sign showing her his satisfaction... It was quite the opposite: the old merchant raised his eyebrows and told her the only thing she didn't want to hear:

\- Turns out there's a problem with that wand. It is very unstable: you see, cherry wood and dragon heartstring are not usually mixed. But I was young, I wanted to make an experiment... The wand you are holding, Miss Sunshine, is the most powerful wand I have ever created, but also the most unpredictable. It had never chosen any wizard before. Never. I have only one piece of advice for you now: be careful which path you choose, Miss Sunshine. This wand is bound to accomplish great things by your side. Oh, and it indeed will! But I can't state with certainty whether these great achievements will be for the benefit the greater good or the darkest path. 

Aurora would have preferred not to listen but was unable to do so. Her uneasiness had been reinforced by this dark announcement. Without another word, she gave him the galleons and exited, her mind restless.  
As she left the shop, she found Harry and Drago arguing. This surprised her, as she did not know that the two boys knew each other. For a few minutes, she watched them squabble over serious subjects such as pureblood status (although she was sure that Harry didn't even know what he was talking about) and such futile subjects as wizard's robes. After a while, it became clear that Drago hadn't recognized Harry. He probably would have tried to make a friend of him otherwise. She was going to slip away discreetly, leaving them to their business when the last subject of the argument made her startle: they were talking about her.

The girl then coughed to point out her presence.

\- Aurora! They exclaimed at the same time. You'll never guess what that fool just told me...

\- I don't want to know! She cried out, taken by a violent rage. Don't you think I have something else to do but deal with your arguments? You are both no better than children!

Before they could answer, she took out the portkey and activated it. She had bought everything and saw no reason to linger.  
After her departure, Drago and Harry looked at each other, stunned, their quarrels forgotten. Before long, Harry pulled himself together and said:

\- Did you see what you did?

\- She's often like that... Drago replied as he left, unwilling to stay next to Harry. But when it's that bad, it's because she's not doing well...

Back with all her things, she went home. McGonagall had noticed that her ward was not in her usual state and asked her :

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, let's just say that this first day was... Rich in events.

And without further explanation, Aurora went to her room to think about all that happened in the last few hours. She still felt bad, the void had only grown bigger, and yet none of her problems had been solved. Quite the contrary. It was going to be a long year...


End file.
